Talk:Marvel Universe Reading Order Part 2
Savage Sword of Conan #84 is listed twice. Zuckyd1 (talk) 13:21, May 4, 2019 (UTC) *Fixed, Thanks! Raylauncher (talk) 21:59, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Conan the Barbarian: Exodus Hey Everyone! If you have read the early Conan stories in the order and now took a look at Conan the Barbarian: Exodus you can see the chronology of Conan is way off. The issue is supposed to be the first adventure of Conan after he left Cimmeria, where he takes on the journey to wander away from home, but gets into problems on the way (Dehydration; Animal attacks; Being taken prisoner and tortured etc...). Well the OG. Chronology Conan starts off his journey in Vanaheim, from where he travels to Aesgard, then Hyperborea and Brythunnia and then he arrives to Zamora. In Exodus Conan instead going North, he goes South the opposite way. Conan goes through Aquilonia and Ophir and his journey in the issue ends in Numalia. This creates plot holes through the entire Conan chronology, as Conan states in later stories that he had never heard of Aquilonia and implies in his first adventure in Ophir that the land is unknown to him. Also he somehow has to go back to Vanaheim or else his entire journey from Vanahem to Brythunnia never happens. We can assume that after the story ends Conan somehow wanders to Zamora, as Savage Sword of Conan #7 (2019) takes place somewhere in the Thief era. My only idea would be that Conan turns back to Cimmeria/Vanaheim and somehow he arrives back and starts off his OG. Chronology, but this option is very unlikely. We could maybe also consider the issue semi- or non-Canon, but we have no indication that this story would be another reality nor any writers suggested this isn't Earth-616. Please if anyone has a workaround or some solution to this problem reply to the topic. Raylauncher (talk) 12:06, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Savage Sword of Conan #34 fist story placement For anyone wondering why SSoC #34 is listed so far away from Savage Tales #1 Conan story when #34 clearly references "The Frost-Giant's Daughter" story, here is why: ---- - Firstly: We can see a huge difference in Conan's physical appearance. In ST #1 He is clearly young (He's shorter,has his youth style like hair, which we can see in other young Conan stories and he's slimmer as well) in SSoC #34 many physical features show that Conan is older (His scruffy hair, his taller and stronger body and face structure) - Secondly: In ST #1 Conan's tribe still treats him as a young one, they don't belive his tale at first and the village elder tells him his story about the girl we saw. We can assume Conan is still storngly attached to his tribe. All this would be weird considering by the time #34 takes place years have gone by. - Thirdly: Conan acts immaturely and recklessly: He pursues a girl, fights her brothers and then pursues her until she gets saved by Ymir. Conan then fear-strucken tells his tale to his tribe (Older Conan wouldn't pursue a woman just randomly and clearly his intentions were to rape her, even if it sounds far fetched Conan is acting very strangely towards her in the story, older Conan has more respect towards women. While older Conan is afraid of magic and often terrified of non-mortal creatures he wouldn't seem so terrified and shocked about what happened.) - Fourthly: Conan throws strong references in #34 that it's the Mercenary era: He mentions his service in Turan, the fact that he haven't been in Cimmeria in years and that it bores him. No way could we fit this into the Young Conan era. ---- As per these reasons I think the best solution is that we ignore the reference to ST #1, as it creates a plot-hole right now. 8 real life years have passed between the 2 stories so it is somewhat understandable that the writers were a bit sloppy with this reference. If anyone has a better reason to place it elswhere feel free to respond to this thread. flashbacks Hi raylauncher the reading order does not show when flashbacks takes place. Please remove them. * Hey, thanks for removing it. I placed it here, because the story was a flashback beside the first and the last page. I placed it there for a marker where to put the retcon Belit stories. There are 1-2 more issues I've placed like this earlier, but I believe they can't really be placed considering modern time, as those stories are bride-like retcon stories (which SirMuddy and Roy's chrono confirms) and are being referenced in other early stories. The Belit one was the only exception I believe, so thanks again for the remove! Cheers! Raylauncher (talk)